Una pobre chica triste
by Chezire
Summary: Más que el Dios de "los doce", más que el cabeza de familia de los Sohma, Akito es una chica triste. Aquello en lo que los demás la han convertido. Una niña con tanto miedo que llora como si fuera a romperse. Una niña aferrada a una verdad inamovible.


UNA POBRE CHICA TRISTE

Me estoy releyendo los comics de Furuba, así que me ha entrado el gusanillo de escribir algo de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Akito. (Mis otros personajes favoritos son Haru y Rin).

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya lo sabéis u.u' (en este caso, creo que la autora de este maravilloso manga se llama Natsuki Takaya).

En fin, ahí va.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Shigure… ¿tú me quieres?_

Por algún motivo, las cosas siempre han sido un poco complicadas entre "los doce". Parece que cargar con un espíritu animal lleva implícito tener un alma torturada. Padres sobreprotectores, padres que desean olvidar. Y mucha, mucha dependencia hacia un Dios que necesita desesperadamente sentirse amado.

Porque estaba claro que, si para algo había nacido Akito, era para ser amada.

_Eres especial._

Eres especial significa eres diferente. Y Akito era muy especial. No pertenecía al círculo de "los doce" pero ellos le pertenecían a ella. La habían colocado por encima de ellos. La habían dejado sola.

Muchas veces se había dedicado a mirarlos. Verlos juntos era…algo mágico. Como el baile de año nuevo, como revivir el banquete otra vez. Todos juntos. Akito se sentía admirada cuando les veía a todos en la casa principal, hablando, riéndose. Como si el vínculo entre ellos fuera más intenso. Akito entonces no lo sabía, pero esto era porque, aparte de la promesa, había un afecto real.

_Siempre has estado ahí, ¿verdad?_

No era su culpa. Lo había repetido miles de veces a gritos, por si acaso no había quedado claro. No era su culpa. Quería recordarle al mundo que ella sólo era lo que las circunstancias habían hecho de su corazón. El rencor de Ren, las ingenuas intenciones de Akira. La maldición de "los doce" había devorado todo lo que ella podría haber sido. Nunca había hecho nada para que la quisieran de verdad, quizás, porque nunca le habían enseñado qué hacer para que la quisieran. Akito sólo había aprendido a agarrarse con uñas y dientes al vínculo. Había nacido para ser amada. _Tenía _que ser amada. Y no dudaba en utilizar y maltratar a "los doce" buscando, tal vez, demostrarse a sí misma y al resto del mundo que la amaban, que el vínculo existía.

_Me quedaré a tu lado._

Cuando Kureno dejó de volar, Akito pensó que se moriría de angustia.

Había llorado como si se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos. No era más que una niña que se sentía desconsoladamente sola y abandonada. Porque Kureno ya no podría volar por el cielo, entre las nubes, y eso significaba que, irremediablemente, podría volar de su lado. Kureno ya no la necesitaba. Sin vínculos, sin promesas, Kureno era verdaderamente libre para dejarla. Era como para morirse.

_Tú siempre resultabas más inalcanzable que nadie, Shigure._

Kureno había renunciado a su libertad por Akito, porque habría hecho cualquier cosa porque ella dejara de llorar. Porque esa niña más débil, más frágil que nadie; esa niña, que tenía tantísimo miedo, dejara de romperse. Y, sin embargo, Akito odiaba llorar. Estaba convencida de que los demás no lo soportaban sollozando a lágrima viva, y ese sentimiento sólo conseguía que llorara con aún más desesperación, a gritos, como alguien que lo está perdiendo todo.

Pero Akito no quería a Kureno.

_¡No quiero vivir en un mundo de extraños!_

Cuando la maldición daba sus últimos coletazos de vida, Akito se sintió indefensa.

Sola, en la casa principal, sentía que los tenía a todos a su merced. La amaban sin remedio. Todos los maltratos, Kureno apuñalado, Rin encerrada en la habitación del gato… Todo tenía sentido en el amor que le tenían "los doce". No estaba sola ni lo estaría porque la necesitaban. Eso sí, cuando la maldición empezó a quebrarse, la seguridad de Akito también lo hizo.

Siempre había jugado a ser más fuerte que nadie y aterrizar de golpe en un mundo de extraños, sin promesas y sin vínculos, no era una buena forma de despertar. Akito nunca había querido estar sola y sabía demasiado bien que no había hecho nada para que la quisieran. Más bien al contrario. Akito fue consciente de una aterradora verdad: sin la maldición nadie la querría.

¿Quién podría querer vivir sin ser amado? ¿Y si ese es el único sentido de tu vida?

_Te esperábamos._

Habían demostrado amarla. Quizás fuera un amor antinatural, extraño, oscuro. Como el que ella les profesaba. Con sus formas tan retorcidas de querer. Querer a golpes, querer a oscuras…Querer a "los doce".

Ser querida.

_Te quiero más que nadie. Esa es una verdad inamovible._

De niña lloraba a menudo. Porque Ren no la quería, porque el alma de Akira estaba encerrada en una caja. Porque se sentía confusa y tenía mucho miedo. A Akito le habría gustado volar por el cielo azul como el pájaro del zodiaco.

Aun así, al volver la vista atrás, le parecía que había tenido una infancia luminosa, sobre todo cuando recordaba la famosa tarde en la que le había preguntado a Shigure, con toda su ingenuidad de niña triste, si la quería.

Podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que aquel había sido el momento culmen de su existencia. Shigure la quería y no podía haber nada más maravilloso en el mundo.

Luego los celos, el orgullo y, sobre todo, el dolor, habían acabado por torcer las cosas y llevarse a Shigure lejos de ella, hiriéndola donde a ella más le dolía.

Ella sólo quería que él la mimara, que le demostrase que esa verdad inamovible era cierta. Que la quisiese más que a nadie. Sólo a ella. Obviamente no había contado con que Shigure no le iba a dejar jugar con él a su antojo. A veces era tan cruel que le daban ganas de matarlo, por destruirla poco a poco.

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que fuera porque la quería demasiado.

Akito, ávida de amor, nunca había pensado que alguien podría quererla demasiado.

_¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_

Luego había llegado ella y la había apartado de todos.

Pero también le había abierto un nuevo camino. Una despedida y un reencuentro. Algo por lo que luchar.

Alguien describió a Shigure como una ola en la playa, inalcanzable incluso para Akito.

Tooru le había traído el mar.

_¿Tú me quieres, Shigure?_

Sí. Le había arañado la cara pensando que la dejaría definitivamente, que perdería lo poco que había tenido de él. Después fue como si renaciera.

Porque no era más que una pobre chica triste llorando. Ni el Dios de "los doce", ni una persona _especial_, ni el cabeza de familia de los Sohma. Sólo una pobre chica triste llorando por una flor de Shigure.

_Aquella noche soñé contigo._

Porque ambos habían sufrido demasiado y se habían llevado a los demás por delante. Porque, a pesar de que todos eran libres, él le había jurado que si era suya una sola vez ya no la dejaría escapar jamás, no la soltaría nunca ni permitiría que nadie más la tocase. Y ella se había asustado, porque, por una vez, Akito no llevaba las riendas. Luego se había lanzado a sus brazos, porque él había soñado con ella.

_Quiero meterme dentro de tu cuerpo. Que me absorbas, que te empapes de mí. Hasta dejarte sin respiración._

Akito era especial y había nacido para ser amada.

La mentira de su vida, ahora estaba segura.

Ella había nacido para despedirse de "los doce", pero, sobre todo, para querer a Shigure.

Porque era una pobre chica triste, pero él había soñado con ella y nunca la dejaría escapar.

Porque la quería más que nadie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un poco raro, ¿no? Como todo lo que escribo últimamente. Más que una historia es una recopilación de todos los sentimientos de Akito a lo largo de Furuba. Supongo que es un poco aburrido.

¿A vosotros os transmitió lo mismo el personaje de Akito? Natsuki Takaya dijo que es un persoaje que levanta odios y pasiones por igual ^^' ¿A vosotros os gusta o la odiáis a muerte? XDDDDD (pobrecilla ^^') ¿Os parece que he captado bien su personalidad?

Dadle al botoncito de GO! y un Sohma de vuestra elección os lo compensará con creces ;D


End file.
